justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2019/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interface *The game initially retained the stars and feedback icons from . *The game originally used the Gold Move effect. This can be seen in the E3 previews (along with Havana s) and the E3 demo. *In the E3 previews, the letters on the feedback icons are more separated from each other. **Besides, the stars do not have shading effects and have a cartoony design. *During E3, the "SUPERSTAR" and "MEGASTAR" feedback did not feature the letters effects. Ubicom-jd19-screenshot-e3 2018-ss01-FULL-1920x1080 327227.jpg|Beta HUD picture Jdmm.jpg|Another Beta HUD picture Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Another picture of the Beta HUD OMG GM JD2019.gif|Beta Gold Move effect Perfectjd19e3.jpg|Beta feedback icon Routines ''Bum Bum Tam Tam *''Bum Bum Tam Tam has a Beta Gold Move pictogram with default colors. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' had a different menu square. Youremybro.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram Bumbumbumbubmbubmbubmbmlol.png|Beta menu square ''Dame Tu Cosita *''Dame Tu Cosita was originally supposed to be in the main game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It is still playable via . *''Dame Tu Cosita'' s US preview uses pictograms with default colors (the arrows are red instead of yellow). *As seen in preview moans initially were present. *''Dame Tu Cosita'' has a different menu square in the preview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVlkNyAR5nY&t=15s DameTu pictos comparison.png|Pictogram comparison DameTu beta cover generic.png|Beta menu icon ''Finesse (Remix) *As seen in a promotional image, P4 s color scheme was slightly different: her top was aquamarine green instead of cobalt blue, and her jeans and her glove were darker. Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s Beta color scheme Fire *In the E3 demo of the game, it can be seen that the game uses a earlier version of the video file. In this version, the light effects that are used for the coaches are missing. Fire glow comparison.png|Comparison between the preview gameplay and the E3 demo gameplay (note how the glowing effects are missing in the E3 demo) I Feel It Coming *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **Additionally, Gold Move 2 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. I feel it coming main.png|Early pictogram sprite Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Mi Mi Mi *''Mi Mi Mi had a different menu icon in the trailer. Hq.png|Beta menu icon ''Narco *''Narco has an unused pictogram, which appears in a promotional picture. *The difficulty for this song was originally Easy at E3, but was changed to Medium at Gamescom. narco beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ''New Reality *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **Besides, a Beta pictogram for '''Gold Move 1' can be seen in the early sprite. It poses with open legs instead of closed ones. Also, Gold Move 2 isn't a Gold Move. BBCCB794-E254-4281-ABF4-5970640D407B.png|Beta Gold Move Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Beta pictograms NewReality BetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) ''New World *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **In addition, there are two placeholder pictograms, showing the coach doing the certain moves. **Also, Gold Move 2 was not counted as a Gold Move. *Some pictograms in the gameplay preview have differences with the beta pictograms. Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Newworldpictocomparison.png|Pictogram comparison 1 Newworldpictocomparison2.png|Pictogram comparison 2 Newworldpictocomparison3.png|Pictogram comparison 3 Newworldpictocomparison4.png|Pictogram comparison 4 Newworldpictocomparison5.png|Pictogram comparison 5 Newworldpictocomparison6.png|Pictogram comparison 6 Newworld beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 (not a Gold Move) OMG *''OMG s preview uses the default pictogram color. *''OMG'' had a different menu icon in the trailer. The coaches had a thinner glow and the mask could be seen behind them. There was another different menu icon seen during E3. The coaches glowed more and the backgrounds he was black. *The blurry lines that ascend on the statue's face in the background do not appear in the gameplay teasers. *''OMG'' has a Beta Gold Move pictogram with default colors. *The line “just blaze the J” wasn’t censored at E3, but it was censored at Gamescom. OMG beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Omg beta menu icon 1.png|Beta menu square 1 (Trailer) OMG beta menu icon 2.png|Beta menu square 2 (E3) Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue Omg beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (default colors) ''Water Me *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk is fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit is fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace is purple instead of green and his glove is yellow instead of green. *In another promotional image, a beta pictogram with default colors can be seen. Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Beta pictogram (default colors) Work Work'' *As seen in the preview thumbnails, P2’s necklace was silver instead of gold. Workwork thumbnail us.jpg|Beta necklace References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2019/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2019